


I'm on Top of the World

by wherehopelies



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/pseuds/wherehopelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Tumblr minific prompt: things you said while we were on top of the world. </p><p>"Beca lives for small spaces of silence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on Top of the World

Beca Mitchell lives for small spaces of silence.

She knows that she tends to be a little reserved, that she needs moments to process her feelings and decide how she wants to act. She has an attitude and a small temper, and if she doesn’t take a moment to pause and tap into what she really wants, those emotions can take over and leave her seething with her foot in her mouth.

Small spaces of silence are her salvation, her saving grace that allows her to stop and think.

It’s in these beats of silence that she realizes all of the things she wants to say.

And for Beca, one such moment comes in the millisecond between the Worlds emcee announcing that the Bellas win and the eruption of ecstatic celebration that happens across the stage.

There’s a blink of silence after the emcee screams The Barden Bellas!, silence in which the whole stadium collectively holds its breath, faces everywhere sinking in disappointment, except for the few next to her, whose eyes widen in happiness and shock.

During this moment, Beca looks around at her crazy, stupid, mixed-up, dysfunctional, lovable family of nerds, and her heart kick-starts, like the moment that their plane’s wheels lifted off of the tarmac and jumped into the air with a jolt.

In that moment of silence, the girl next to her, the craziest, most stupid, mixed-up, dysfunctional, lovable girl in Beca’s collection of nerds, instinctively grabs her hand, tangling their fingers together and squeezing.

Beca looks at this girl, her eyes shining an electric blue, and she feels a flicker of something underneath the current of raw happiness that’s begun to flow through her.

The feeling pulses, spreading throughout her body like lightning and fire, a zap of emotion that lifts her higher than the clouds, setting her somewhere on top of the world, just the two of them and the sky.

The moment ends, shattering around them in a massive explosion of screams.

Next to her, Chloe gasps, the sound getting lost in the excited yelling coming from Stacie behind them.

For her part, Beca lets out the most embarrassingly piercing shriek that has ever left her mouth, but she doesn’t even care. Chloe grabs and her hands, yanking Beca up in a celebratory jump and they’re both screaming and laughing and Beca has never felt such euphoria spread throughout her whole body.

“WE DID IT!” Chloe screams from their spot on the stage, on the top of the world.

For the first time maybe ever, Beca’s smile might be bigger than Chloe’s, her love for her dumb aca-nerds and for this stupid competition and for Chloe thumping in her chest.

“I KNOW!” She screams back, and then there’s a trophy being thrust into her hands. Her eyes widen and she immediately lifts it high, straight into their spot on top of the world. A mass of bodies crashes into her as every Bella moves to hug each other.

Beca laughs in the most unabashedly unrestrained way she’s ever laughed, and she passes the trophy to Emily, whose ecstatic smile sets Beca’s world spinning off its axis.

Beca grins at Chloe, who still has her arms locked around Beca’s shoulders. “Hey,” she says, voice quiet among the continued celebration happening around them.

“Hey,” Chloe echoes back, and her hand comes up to play with Beca’s hair, smile soft and beautiful.

Beca thinks back to her millisecond of silence, to Chloe’s eyes and the feeling that spreads through her as Chloe looks at her.

“I know it was a kind of weird extra three years,” Beca says, her moment-of-silence thoughts pouring out of her. “But I’m so glad you’re still here. I can’t imagine any of this without you.”

Chloe blinks at her, eyes radiant under the stage lights. “Me, too.”

Beca’s chest feels tight with love and unadulterated happiness. She picks Chloe up and spins her around, thinking that her view from the top of the world…

Yeah. It’s pretty nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts on my tumblr for new fics, minifics, whatever, etc until June 30! Hit me up at emilyjunklegacy. Additionally, I’ve gotten a lot of requests to write a sequel for You Still Make Sense to Me lately… However, I have a few other ideas for new fics in the works… BUTTTTTT I could be persuaded to write a sequel if y’all come tell me things you want to see in it, as I currently don’t have "the vision" or whatever. So uh. Come yell your ideas, wishes, theories, headcanons, whatever you’d like at me and maybe we can make it happen? K thanks for reading bye :)


End file.
